MTV
MTV, originally an initialism of Music Television, is an American cable television channel based in New York City that launched on August 1, 1981. The original purpose of the channel was to play music videos guided by on-air hosts known as VJs. Today, MTV primarily broadcasts a variety of reality and scripted television programs targeted at adolescents and young adults. Shows ;Documentary *Lady Gaga: Inside the Outside ;Television series *TRL ;Reality shows *Boiling Point ;Awards show *MTV Video Music Awards *MTV Europe Music Awards *MTV Video Music Awards Japan *MTV Video Music Brazil ;Festival *Isle of MTV Malta *MTV Spanking New Sessions *Oxegen Festival September 13, 2012 9-13-12 MTV 001.jpg September 27, 2014 On September 27, 2014 Gaga taking over MTV's Instagram account all day, for celebrating release of album Cheek to Cheek. :Photography by Alex Dolan. MTV News 2008 8-20-08 MTV News 001.jpg|(August 20) 11-20-08 MTV News 001.jpg|(November 20) 12-12-08 MTV News 001.jpg|(December 12) 2009 1-27-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(Jan 27) 4-25-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(April 25) 5-4-09 MTV Interview 001.JPG|(May 4) 5-4-09 MTV 001.jpg 05-09-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(May 9) 8-11-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(August 11) 9-13-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(September 13) MTV News Interview 12-19-09.jpg|(December 19) September 12, 2010 9-12-10 MTV News Pre-Show 001.png 2011 08-01-11 MTV News 001.jpg|(August 1) 8-18-11 MTV First 001.jpg|(August 18) Lady Gaga MTV First.jpg 8-18-11 MTV First 002.jpg normal_040.jpg 8-18-11 Teen Nick Halo Awards 001.JPG 8-18-11 Teen Nick Halo Awards 002.JPG 8-18-11 United States MTV First 002.jpg 12-03-11 MTV News 001.jpg|(December 3) 8-28-11 MTV News 001.jpg|(August 28) August 25, 2013 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 007.jpg 8-25-13 MTV News 001.jpg April 2, 2014 *Gaga recorded footage with MTV to be used on Gaga's takeover of the MTV and Logo networks on April 4th. *During the interview, in her bedroom she showed an outfit and a red mask called Rentz by designer Elliot Joseph (she never wore). 4-2-14 MTV Special 001.jpg 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 001.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 002.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 003.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 004.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 005.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 006.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 007.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 008.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 009.png MTV Talk@ Playground June 29, 2009 Gaga did an Interview with Craig Lawrence. 6-29-09 MTV Playground at Manchester Hotel in Manchester 001.jpg 6-29-09 MTV Playground at Manchester Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg 6-29-09 MTV Playground at Manchester Hotel in Manchester 003.jpg #Top by Alex Noble MTV Platinum Video Play Awards March 31, 2011 3-31-11 MTV Platinum Video Play Awards.jpg MTV Big Question July 19, 2008 7-19-08 MTV Big Question 001.JPG MTV Asia June 15, 2009 Lady Gaga filmed a commercial to be used on MTV Asia. One of the commercial was her promoting the Pet Shop Boys remix of "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" that was available for download on MTVasia.com. 6-15-09 MTV Asia 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina MTV EMA November 6, 2011 11-6-11 MTV EMA 001.jpg Links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *Google + *Tumblr Category:TV channels Category:United States Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 interviews Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 interviews Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 interviews Category:2012 television appearances Category:2012 interviews Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 interviews Category:2014 television appearances Category:2014 interviews Category:2014 web appearances